How Vegeta Stole Christmas
by LadyRuebo
Summary: "Bulma was quite busy, yet filled with great cheer for that special holiday was so near. But her saiyan prince, he was busy trying to blast that darn mouse… 'What? Who's there' Oh my… Vegeta just pretend I'm not here." This poor narrator has his work cut out for him, but Christmas shopping with Vegeta has never been this fun!


**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DB Super, DB GT or any of its characters. This was written for fun! Please enjoy, and remember to review! If I get enough reviews or messages I will continue with another chapter. Thank You for reading! ^-^**

* * *

Twas a few nights till Christmas and the workers of capsule corp. were running all about.

After all it was no ordinary house.

Bulma was quite busy, yet filled with great cheer for that special holiday was so near.

But her saiyan prince, he was busy trying to blast that damn mouse…

"What? Who's there?"

Oh my… Vegeta just pretend I'm not here.

Her outfit was complete with a smudge of grease on her face.

All was perfect, the Christmas tree was lit and the mistletoe was hung

Except the one person she looked for was out of place.

She found him in front of the fridge; it was a box of cookies to which he clung.

"You again?"

"Vegeta who are you talking to?"

That's right Bulma think he's crazy times ten- hehehe.

"Vegeta, there is still so much that is left to be done.

I still need a few more gifts for everyone dear

I would greatly reward such a big favor hun

I'll give you my black card, so have no fear!"

"I do not care how much you pout.

Training is all I plan to do

I will not do such a thing. I will not go shopping. So fuck this… peace out."

" Poor you. What a shame…

I hope you change your mind, or no sex for you on Christmas day

Because I can already hear the couch calling your name."

Before you could snap your fingers Vegeta found himself at the door.

"Have fun at the mall!"

Vegeta was certain that he would be incredibly bored.

"Remember to buy things you'll think they'll like. If you need me just call!"

Vegeta this may be your greatest challenge yet!

"Get Lost! I will blast you into the next dimension!"

Oh, how naughty to harass the narrator. Dear author, I expect hazard pay for such a threat.

Gulp.

His baby girl Bra was the first on the list.

Why she could be the easiest of all.

He knew exactly what would earn him a kiss.

He grinned as he checked out with her new doll.

His first born was next.

What would his son adore?

Vegeta's mind wasn't at all perplexed.

A video game full of violence and gore!

No not Kakarrot and his brood…

If only there was something to cure such a case of stupid.

"Can I just buy them some food?"

"Maybe some clothes because they all dress like druids…"

With fruit basket in hand, piccolo's name then appeared.

"What can I buy the green man?"

Maybe he will find something on sale.

"Wait I will buy him some trimmers for his long-ass nails!"

Eye drops for Tien and a leash for chiao Tzu patterned in cute little ducks

And for krillin a whole bottle of shampoo

Wait… Vegeta what the fuck?

I will be so thankful when this shopping trip is through.

Thank goodness, we've come to Yamcha at last!

The baseball player will be appalled.

A custom pink G-string that will barely cover his ass.

" And he will know that Bulma told me his dick is ten sizes too small!"

Ouch…

Next, his mind has never been able to escape her

What should he buy for his Bulma, to match her blue spheres?

Although her name was not written on the tiny piece of paper

"Get lost fool; I'm going to stab you with these shears! I'll buy a pair of gorgeous sapphires for her ears!"

Vegeta… _please_ put those back on the shelf…

Several hours had passed and Vegeta arrived at their front door with a chiling smile.

Bulma beamed in the hall, "You're finally home! Thank You…"

She recognized his smirk so vile.

Bulma couldn't help but wonder, _Oh no… what did he do._

* * *

 ** _PS I intended to use line breaks in this passage, but it never saves in my formatting. Any suggestions?_**


End file.
